peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 December 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-11 ; Comments *JP: In case you're wondering where brer Kershaw is, cos he's normally here at this time on One FM, well I don't know what they've been telling you during the rest of the afternoon but he's laid up with what we doctors call 'squitters'. *JP: Incidentally, if you're listening to this programme in the hope of hearing a new session from the Fall - and I was hoping to hear a new session from the Fall myself - well there's been a bit of a kind of technical problem actually on the mixing front, but it will come up early in 1994 and if you're cross about it I'm pretty cross about it too. But it will work out in the fulness of time. So we have a repeat of a session by Elastica which went down extremely well the first time. * Show includes Ian McCulloch's match report on Liverpool v Swindon. Sessions * Elastica available on The Radio One Sessions, Strange Fruit 2001 Tracklisting *'File a' begins, and File 1 L537 starts after start of first track *Inspiral Carpets: Party In The Sky (Dub Federation Dub) 2:26:02 *Man or Astroman: Within A Martian Heart (7" EP - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder LOUD1 *Prolapse: Psychotic Now (7" Crate EP) *Bounty Killer: Not Another Word *Magazine: Shot by Both Sides *(L530a) *Eric's Trip: Frame *The Hollywood Flames: The Wheel Of Fortune *Rev One: Synth-Less (v/a album - Usability Now) Infonet INF 5 CD 4:30 News *The Fall: M5 (Behind the Counter EP) Permanent *The Meat Puppets: Oh Me (LP - Meat Puppets II) SST *Infinity Projects: Bizarro (12") Dragonfly *Half Man Half Biscuit: Running Order Squabble Fest *'File a' ends and b''' begins *Elastica: Annie (Session) *Ebeneezer Calender & His Band: not given *Julian Cope: Head Hang Low *Three Phase: Dog Days (No Dogs Necessary Mix) (album - Schlangenfarm) NovaMute NMCD 3014 *The Dambuilders: Shrine *John Fahey: Bottleneck Blues *'File 1 '''pauses (L530a ends) *Submarine: Consolation Prize *Elastica: Spastica (Session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Steal Softly Thru Snow *'File 1 resumes L530b *Labradford:Dismembering *Teenage Filmstars: There's A Cloud Over Liverpool 5:30 News File b ends and c''' begins *Sonic Youth: Starpower *Forkeye: Outside Now *Dally Komoko & Soukous Stars: Baloule *God Is My Co-Pilot: She's So Butch *Seefeel: Imperial (album - Quique) Too Pure PURE 28 Ian McCulloch phones in a Liverpool match report *Elastica: Rock And Roll (Session) *Summer Hits: Moto Guzzi (7" - Thin) Christmas #106 *Hustlers H.C.: - Let The Hustlers Play (12") Nation Records *''File 1 tape flip to L531a during above'' *Po!: Danny's girl (Track was wrongly id'd by John in the set) *Headbutt: Steam Engine Fragrance (7" - Steam Engine Fragrance / The Shooting Party) Dirter Promotions 7DPROMS20 *'''File c ends and d begins *Transcendental Love Machine: Inside My Soul Is Burning With You (Silver Atomic EP) (Hydrogen Dukebox) *Elastica: Line-up (Session) *Elastica: Vaseline (Session) *Eight Storey Window: I Will 6:30 News *Crunt: Swine (7" - Swine/Sexy) Insipid Vinyl *Rama: Black Plait Dub *Summer Hits: Thin (7") Christmas #106 *''slight edit on File 1'' *Puffin: Culture Club (album - Carnivore) A West Side Fabrication *''File 1 tape flip to L531b '' *Elastica: Brighton Rock (session) *Modogo: Kimalanda *Reload: Peschi (Original) (v/a album - Usability Now: The Interaction Of Man / Computer / Machine) Infonet INF 5 LP *'Files 1 & d '''ends File ;Name *a-d) 19931211 Elastica a,b,c,d.mp3 *1993-12-11 Peel Show L530 L531 L537.mp3 ;Length *a) 46:51 *b) 46:45 *c) 46:39 *d) 46:15 *1) 02:45:22 ;Other * ''Another quality show from Uncle John * 1) File created from L530, L531 & L537 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * a-d) http://www.30242b.net/JP_AT_index.html * 1) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown